We R Who We R V3
by gold.spenser
Summary: PREGAME V3 Story. Will involve pair such as: Saimatsu Kaimaki Ouruma Shiromami Tenmiko Kiygie Hosijo Keebo x despair Gonta x the city life Story is also availble on Watppad
1. Chapter 1: Why

Chapter 1: why

Shuichis POV

My name is Shuichi Saihara. I'm a high schooler that lives an average life. I like fiction especially Danganronpa. I don't have many friends except for tenko and ryoma. I have my first class of the day and we have a new transfer student coming in.

My teacher stands as he bow and greet him. "Class, our new student has arrived, you may come im". A student walks into our classroom. She had icy blonde long hair, violet eyes and was wearing our school uniform. " please introduce yourself" asked our teacher. She wrote her name on the board. It spelled " Kaede Akamatsu". Take a seat next to Shuichi.

As she approached me, I felt my body tremble. This girl was intimidating. "Hi.." is all I said. She stared at me with her lifeless eyes. They were beautiful. She said " hello" and took her seat.

After class it was time for lunch. I had gone to the cafeteria where I met up with my two friends Tenko and Ryoma. Tenko was being bribed by a girl named kirumi who was asking for extra money whil ryoma was pushed against the locker by the school bully Gonta gokuhara. I begged Gonta to stop but I was punched instead. He let Ryoma go however and Tenko ended up giving Kirumi her money.

Hey th,anks Shuichi said Ryoma. What are friends for I replied. Tenko walked over looking defeated. Hey ten-, lets just go she said. "Ok"

We walk of as I tell em about Kaede. She sounds mysterious said Ryoma. Tenko remained quiet. As we walked to our normal hangout ( under a tree) I see Kaede. I stopped in my tracks as we made eye contact. She spoke first " do you want me to leave"?. I replied " No" She asked why and I replied saying that we do normally hang out around this area, but that she can stay if she wants. She replied saying thank you. Me, Ryoma and tenko sat down as we chatted.

Kaedes POV

I over hear Shuichi and there friends speak. They were talking about that show... I shouldn't have but I snapped. "YOU GIYS ACTUALLY ENJOY THAT SHOW"! They look at me with shock and confusion. The other girl had spoken up and asked what my problem was. I went back to being calm and left without saying a word.

As im walking away, I feel the tears flow out of my eyes as I pull out a locket. Father... is all I said.

Shuichis POV

Its the end of the day and I had been ready to leave. As I wanna walk home, I hear screaming in the background and it sounded familiar. I had followed the sounds and saw kaede being harassed by 2 boys from another school.

One boy had spoken and said " aww dont be shy I'll be gentle". Kaede pleaded for them to stop. The other boy had said " oi, dont have her all to yourself, I want some too!" Not knowing what to do I had taken out a pocket knife that a certain roommate had given me in case of a bad situation. I had run to the scene as Kaede looked at me and screamed my name. Her clothes were almost completely off. The two boys turn to face me. " The hell do you want said the boy pinning Kaede. LEAVEHERALONEORILLKILLYOU! I screamed ad loud as possible as I held my knife. They had run away. I go to kaede making sure she's ok. I only heard one word come out of her.

Why...

Author: Hey guys, this is my first story ever so I just wanted to thank you all for reading

There will be more and I'll be updating shortly

Love yall


	2. Chapeter 2: Trust

Chapter 2: Trust

Yes I'm still here

Kaedes POV

Me

and Shuichi were at the police station. I had heard my mother run into the room where we were. KAEDE SWEETIE ARE YOU OK she screamed as she hugged me. I'm fine mom... Oh is this your friend ( she really thinks I'm just fine, I was almost raped). I wouldn't call him a friend but this is one of my classmates. I'm Shuichi he said. Thank you so much for protecting my daughter she thanked him. It's no issue. Well, sweetie, I'll be in the car when you're ready to go. Ok is all I said

After she left, it was just silence between me and Shuichi. So.. is all said, he just looked at me. I suppose I should thank you for saving me. It was brave as I said while I was blushing. He smiled and said no problem. I look away. Oi, what's your number. Huh? Said Shuichi. I want to hang out as a thank you. Oh, you don't have to if you don't want to he replied. Look I just wanna get to know you better, I can't believe someone who watches Danganronpa would be kind enough to save me. Ok. We exchange numbers. I was about to leave before he spoke up and asked " hey um Kaede, why do you hate Danganronpa so much... I stared at him and said " when we hang out I might tell you. After that, I left the Station as me and my mom drove home.

Shuichi's POV

It was dark outside, I decided it was time for me to head home. I'm walking down on my street which was kinda a shady one but had some good people. I approached my door and entered. I'm home! I screamed. SHUICHI! Screamed two girls. One was in a red nightgown, she had brown long brown hair and wore glasses. The other was a medium red hair short-statured girl running down the stairs in an undershirt and a pair of shorts. They hugged me hard as the brown hair girl had asked " Shuichi are you hurt. I shook my head. No maki, I'm fine. You sure dude? Were you exercising? Asked the girl with red hair. No Himiko, I'm not athletic like you.

I had explained to them what had happened. They looked shocked. Is this Kaede girl ok asked to to to make as she began to tear up. Shes with her mom, nothing really happened. Did she thank you? Asked Himiko who was sitting in a chair. Yeah, she said she wants to hang out as a thank you. Cool, she said.

When we were young, I, maki and Himiko's parents were all part of a company. They had all died in an accident. They had left us with all there money. We were young and alone. Thankfully, we had each other. They had jobs. After school, Maki would be helping out at the library and Himiko would be training some clients. It wasn't biological, but they were my sisters.

After eating dinner I had headed up to my room. I had gotten a text from Kaede asking if I'm free Saturday. I had nothing to do so I agreed. It's a date she had replied

Author: Yes another chapter today. Don't worry, this won't just be a saimatsu only story, more will come but they are my favourite ship so I'm gonna make one more chapter for them, take a break and move onto another. Yes, there is a plot to this story but that will be developed later on.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
